stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Boeker Prijs
right|het officiële logo van de Boeker PrijsDe Boeker Prijs is een Libertaanse literatuurprijs die sinds 2007 jaarlijks wordt uitgereikt door de Stichting Leezuh en bestaat uit vijf categorieën: * Fictie * Non-fictie * Vormgeving * BewerkingOok her- en vertalingen vallen onder deze categorie. (sinds 2009) * Publieksprijs Het logo is eenvoudigweg een donkerrode versie van het blauwgekleurde Stichting Leezuh-logo waarbij deze keer het mannetje met het boek in z'n handen op de achtergrond helemaal zichtbaar is. Grote winnaars zijn steevast de reuzen Uitgeverij Esdoorntje en (sinds haar oprichting in 2009) Goodwin Publishings. Werking right|link=Stichting Leezuh De onafhankelijke Stichting Leezuh nomineert per categorie elk jaar maximaal drie boeken die verschenen zijn sinds 1 juli van het voorgaande jaar. Vanaf 1 juli worden de nominaties bekend gemaakt. Uit de nominaties kiest een autonome jury van vijf uiteindelijk één winnaar. De jury wisselt jaarlijks en is afkomstig uit de kunst- en cultuurwereld. Toch maakt meestal ook een bestuurslid van de stichting deel uit van de jury, die geleid wordt door een voorzitter. Wat de publieksprijs betreft, kan de lezer zijn of haar favoriet kiezen uit de drie genomineerde boeken door te stemmen via het internet. De winnaars van een Boeker Prijs ontvangen elk een bedrag van € 15.000 en een speciale Boeker Prijs-speld. In 2007 en 2008 bedroeg de geldprijs nog € 17.500, maar door de toevoeging van een vijfde prijscategorie (Bewerking), zag de Stichting Leezuh zich genoodzaakt de som te verlagen. De andere genomineerden gaan naar huis met een bedrag van € 1.000. De Boeker Prijs voor de categorieën Fictie en Non-Fictie gaat naar de auteur, die voor Vormgeving naar de uitgeverij. De Publieksprijs wordt gedeeld door auteur en uitgeverij. Ten slotte gaat de Boeker Prijs voor Bewerking, vanzelfsprekend, naar de bewerker. De naam van de prijs is geïnspireerd op de Britse Booker Prize, maar is ook een humoristische woordspeling op 'woekerprijs'. In 2009 werd de prijsuitreiking voor het eerst live uitgezonden op de tv, meer bepaald op zaterdagavond 5 september door Q-TV. Laureaten 2007 *Fictie: / Niet uitgereikt dat jaar. *Non-fictie: On the diversity of Libertan Species - Joeri Van der Sype *Vormgeving: Festivals! - Uitgeverij Esdoorntje *Publieksprijs: Men from Libertas - Joeri Van der Sype, Uitgeverij Esdoorntje thumb|De officiële Boeker Prijs-speld, voor de winnaars. 2008 *Fictie: De Zilveren Trompet - Gebert Goetman *Non-Fictie: Het Land van de Vrijheid - Alexandru *Vormgeving: Atlas van Libertas - Uitgeverij Esdoorntje *Publieksprijs: Regenboogstad - Leslie McTroan, Uitgeverij Sumer 2009 *Fictie: De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder - William Goodwin *Non-fictie: Put an end to Common Errors - Peter Emanuel *Vormgeving: The Metropolitan Museum of Art - Uitgeverij Esdoorntje *Bewerking: De Rivier van Oto - David Goodwin *Publieksprijs: Autoriteit over Leven en Dood - Dimitri hr. Neyt, Uitgeverij Esdoorntje 2010 *Fictie: Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen - Eliah Gréco *Non-fictie: Religie in de Verenigde Staten - Dimitri hr. Neyt *Vormgeving: Jelke's mooie zomer - Gertjan Hinkens voor Uitgeverij Esdoorntje *Bewerking: / Niet uitgereikt dat jaar. *Publieksprijs: Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi - Seth Cohen, Goodwin Publishings Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Beloning of prijs Categorie:Stichting Leezuh